ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Dark Delusion
Ultraman Dark Delusion is the only Vampiric Ultra within the Showa Universe. He was an excellent teacher and nigh-prodigy in the field of Temporal Manipulation; almost gaining Star Medals if it wasn't for his affliction shortly before. Ultraman Dark Delusion's real name isn't known as Father of Ultra covered it up to keep his student safe. In the past, Dark Delusion had an extremely compromised and weak immune system unlike the almost complete immunity most Ultras possess, which was how Vampirism was able to infect Dark Delusion. History Ultraman Dark Delusion was once an extremely influential and leading force in Temporal Manipulations in the Land of Light. Not only that, he was an extremely respected teacher who lead many other students to greatness in their own respective scientific fields. However, Dark Delusion's actual reason for becoming a scientist who stays on Planet Ultra is because of his extremely compromised immune system. It was during his medical check-ups that he met his mentor and friend, Ultraman Ken (at the time) to which Ken pitied Dark Delusion's circumstance and offered him the chance to go out under his protection to which Dark Delusion agreed. Dark Delusion enjoyed his time out with Ken and came to no longer fear the outside world; figuring he could just rush back to the Land of Light should he fall ill. He immediately went to go out and do field studies of the Artificial Star of the Land of Light in comparison to natural-borne Stars. It was during one of the last studies of the stars did Dark Delusion not realize what he had done. This star that he was recording data from was on the very edge of the Dark Galaxy; wanting to see the effect that the conflicting energies from the Dark Galaxy would have on the star. The moment he got too close to the border between the galaxies, a single small shard of black power ripped straight through Dark Delusion's Beam Lamp and fused into it. Alien Empera, who was growing further and further tired of the Ultras, had condensed the Vampirism Virus into an extremely fine shard as a weapon to fight against the Ultras to no avail; due to their natural Immunity to almost all but the most potent of Biological Warfare. However, sensing Dark Delusion wasn't like the others, decided to curse him to a damned existence. Dark Delusion, who had rushed back to the land of light, immediately began burning in the presence of their Plasma Spark. As the Vampirism had completely taken over and fused into him, the light burned the virus within him which began killing him as well. Ken, only realizing what had happened then, persuaded the others to banish Dark Delusion away to a secluded planet where he can perform studies and stay protected as needed. Dark Delusion doesn't blame Father of Ultra nor Alien Empera for their actions. Ken only wanted to show him the beauty of the outside world and Alien Empera is the literal antithesis to Ultras. He merely blamed himself and trained on his secluded planet under limited guidance from his friend to master his Ultra Powers along with his newfound Vampiric Powers. In the present day, it is not known where he is nor what his real name is as only Ken has the authority to disclose or find out of such details. Description Profile * Height: ''' Subatomic~58m * '''Weight: 82,000t * Age: 92,000 Years * Flight Speed: Mach 66 Physical Qualities *'Ultra Biology:' As Dark Delusion is an Ultra, he naturally has all the qualities that come with it. **'Ultra Armour:' Dark Delusion has Ultra Armour just like any other Ultra. While it isn't as durable as normal Ultra warriors, they instead show almost complete immunity to extreme colds breaching Absolute Zero. **'Beam Lamp:' A relic of his past days as a Scientist. It was formerly the standard Green-Gem Beam Lamp but has now since been replaced by the original Shard that turned him into a Vampire by fusing into the Beam Lamp. Now of a blood red hue and a rougher texture and shape, it is unclear if it still has all the functions of a normal beam lamp. *'Vampirism:' Vampirism, after millennia of training and usage, has became the core and basis of his abilities and despite negative connotations, has allowed Dark Delusion to become more powerful than even the Elite of Ultra Warriors. **'Immortality:' Or at least likened to be. Dark Delusion, as a natural trait of Vampires, have become completely immune to normal life-sustaining requirements such as sleep and nutrition or mortal weaknesses such as Diseases or Toxins. ***'Regeneration:' A more specific aspect of his Immortality is his capacity for regeneration. While Ultras can regenerate entire limbs or pull themselves back together from only particles, Dark Delusion takes it a step further by being able to come back from practically nothing; returning in a torrent of bright white flames. **'Blood Dominion:' As a vampire, Dark Delusion has the ability to suck and control the blood of others via fangs he usually keeps hidden. Although he generally attempts not to, he is able to effectively gain infinite strength as long as he keeps drinking blood. Cancelled Weaknesses *'Weakness to Light:' A weakness stemming from Vampirism; it is directly countered by Dark Delusion's Biology of an Ultra who in fact gains power in the presence of Light. *'Energy Depletion:' A weakness stemming from Ultras. As Ultras gain more power when there's more light, they therefore lose more power when it's darker. This weakness of Energy Availability is directly counteracted by Vampirism, which becomes more powerful the darker it is. This along with Immortality effectively grants Dark Delusion Infinite Stamina. *'Compromised Immune System:' The weakness Dark Delusion has suffered from his entire life. This is completely removed from Vampirism granting an almost complete immunity to all diseases, toxins and poisons. Abilities *'Ultra:' **'Fractal Shot:' Dark Delusion's variation of the Specium Beam attack. It is chaotic in "texture" and sports a red/orange colour combination. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Akreious